Castle: The Chronology
by DeadPigeon
Summary: An Epic Poem
1. 1 x 1

**Authors note: **_As the title states,this will be a running chronology of every Castle episode, past, present and future.  
Each chapter will comprise one episode and will be numbered as such. (1x1= year 1, episode 1)  
I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did composing. All reviews, good or bad, are welcome!_

* * *

**Castle:  
****The Chronology**

1x1

There were flowers on her body  
And flowers on her grave  
She was the second victim  
A connection had been made.

The detective loved his stories  
And she was his biggest fan  
That was until the party  
Where she finally met the man.

He was a rugged dandy  
Who flogged in death as trade  
He longed for something different  
What he found was starch and staid.

She took him to her fortress  
And held him in her chair  
They spoke of eyes and horses  
And of his ally in the mayor.

She asked to see his letters  
And he bestowed them unto her  
While beseeching higher powers  
Wanting only to confer.

He won the seat before her  
And read her stoic face  
She cast aside his parlor trick  
And put him in his place.

The yellow queen was found adrift  
On a sea of tranquil blue  
A third bespeaks of madness  
So there is no motive due.

They descended on his secret place  
Where his secret thoughts were held  
They found his trophied items  
And the cupboard where he dwelled.

The author pondered o'er the wretch  
There must be more than crazy  
For if this was the fated end  
It all had come too easy.

He dismissed the final rendering  
As a shamus' stock and store  
Presenting her a fond remembrance  
He took away much more!

She called upon his mother  
To find him hard at work  
She threw her irons upon him  
And gathered what he took.

The gesture of his freedom  
That he'd offered up for truth  
Was more than she could ever  
And it shamed the driven sleuth.

He pondered in his chariot  
She pondered on her wall  
They met up at the tower  
It was not a social call.

They converged after the meeting  
And spoke of ails and apples  
They spoke of the million reaons  
Why sons would kill the daughters.

They traveled in her borrowed steed  
To confront the only son  
When presented with his alibis  
They left knowing what he'd done.

With stolen papers and stolen words  
He'd formed his plan of action  
He'd placed the sun upon her eyes  
And graced her body with deception.

They arrived with boisterous fanfare  
To catch this man they'd missed  
But first she bound the dandy  
With a chain about his wrist.

She bound him once to humor  
She bound him twice to shame  
Had he not foreseen her promise  
He'd only himself to blame.

He glimpsed the missing man  
As he absconded from his folly  
He hailed her to the flight  
And pursued him down the alley.

She tracked them to a corner  
Where he held his hostage fast  
He was dumbfounded by summation  
That exposed his horrid past.

The narration ended with flourish  
Thrusting home like Cyrano  
Brushing off her fleeting anger  
He let her in on the tableau.

The pair parted with flirtations  
Her tease lilting in his ear  
He longed to follow her away  
But could only stop and stare.

Later in the morrow  
She faced the man again  
And found herself imprisoned  
For how long, was up to him!


	2. 1 x 2

**The Chronology**

1 x 2

He sat beneath her glaring eyes  
And glibly took her dime  
She paced from desk to door to chair  
For she did not have the time.

He parried with the precepts  
As they tried to block his dream  
He threw his life into the wind  
And she scoffed his hair brained scheme.

A call came forth and summoned her  
From such trivial discourse  
She left to do her civic deed  
Hoping her day could get no worse.

The woman said she'd waited  
That she'd never been so bold  
She'd reached into the dark abyss  
And found more than fluff and fold.

She'd died in the course of working  
And they found her place of berth  
She took the address with her  
Leaving the boys to ply their mirth.

As the leaden doors slid open  
She found him standing there  
She warned of inspiration  
Lest it strike him anywhere.

They questioned the shocked couple  
And gave listen to their tales  
He pleaded for more question  
As the meeting she curtailed.

He caught the men together  
And petitioned to be let in  
He'd hoped for leather and for lace  
What he got was more than skin.

They watched her as she rode up  
And as she rode back down  
They searched keenly for her suitor  
Could he no longer be around?

They met up with the doctor  
And she spoke of unprudish sin  
He explained to her of protection  
And wondered how long it had been.

Finding the lovelorn suitor  
He was held by his vile remarks  
But was loosed from their submission  
By the page that bared his mark.

Searching for the confidant  
He confessed her in the park  
That his daughter was his only love  
The lonely women were his lark.

The young lass spoke of coffee  
And of a deceitful cad  
But he denied any connection  
And confessed the affair he'd had.

They called back to the goodwife  
When they found that she had lied  
She offered up her true defense  
And presented her lawyers guide

He perused the stolen image  
Looking for the missing clue  
What he found was something different  
And it left him to construe.

He called upon his curtish muse  
And regaled her in the box  
As they entered to the foyer  
He conversed of scent and sex.

Locating the child's dwelling  
They confronted the man inside  
Finding sheathes and music  
Meant this lothario had lied.

The man admits to trysting  
With the maiden ere she died  
But assuaged their keen suspicion  
As he construed his nanny's lie.

They looked for a connection  
And found proof of her affair  
They went back to the beginning  
And discovered more victims there.

Alone and in a darkened place  
A knife to end her suffering  
She spoke of love and her lost friend  
She hadn't planned on murdering.

He'd made it through the case  
Without being injured, shot or killed  
She said wait until the morrow  
And your wish might be fulfilled.

Standing in the moonlight  
She pondered o'er injustice  
For what this cad was left to face  
Could never be called righteous.

In the quiet of the night  
Holding fast his memory  
Viewing their life together  
Love was all that he could see.

The daughter broke his reverie  
To kiss goodnight her daddy  
Giving thanks with all her heart  
She was glad he'd been her nanny!


	3. 1 x 3

**The Chronology**

1 x 3

His mother speaks of class  
But it's open to debate  
Phones chiming of the dead  
There's a body on the lake.

A john boat was the vessel  
That bore his soul away  
To the shores of lost Valhalla  
Where all vikings long to stay.

He'd once shined as a prince  
With the support of family  
Now the pauper robes he wore  
Graced his body heavily.

His father spoke of ties  
And how they intertwined  
His teacher spoke of scholarship  
And how the boy had shined

The Dandy knew this school  
And relived his raucous past  
In and out of the finer ones  
Getting kicked out was a blast!

They met up with the quintet  
Underneath the greenery  
And they revealed of the bad things  
That bespoke this tragedy.

The park had been his hangout  
Where all bad things were bartered  
Too keep up with his friends  
That's how his dealings started.

A privied call comes to her  
He leans in so he can hear  
Reaching around behind his head  
She pulls on his left ear!

A visit to the crime scene  
Finds a solitary pool  
A witness finds a suspect  
And he's placed upon the stool.

The suspect pleads immunity  
She says "For what…the mumps!  
You are a three time loser  
You look good for this one, chump!"

He admits to the liaison  
But denies the final deed  
He offers up the quintet  
And their game of pills and weed.

The favored five are sitting  
In a venue made for more  
They blame it on the dealer  
Of that the girl was sure.

The father questions his daughter  
It's his love he wants to show  
He says he's done a lot worse  
And the daughter says, "I know!"

She speaks highly of her friends  
Saying they would bail her out  
His eyen brighten with a clue  
To tell his favorite Muse about.

His friends had all the money  
To buy back his life and more  
They chose instead to run away  
Their motives were less than pure.

The suspect gave them the girl  
And the girl gave them the perp  
It meant one was the killer  
'Twas their challenge to usurp.

The perp spoke to his lawyer  
Giving up the kids as mules  
The captain called a slam dunk  
But abided by the rules.

Since past was to be prologue  
They talked to the girl again  
They called her on the money  
And that the perp was not the man.

It had been an accident  
No one was meant to die  
But when the gun had killed him  
They all entered in the lie.

They went to find the young boy  
Who had done the final deed  
Instead they found his body  
Among the same park trees.

The doctor said the young boy  
Was not a victim of his hand  
Someone had moved the body  
It was what the killer planned.

They knew the dead boy shot him  
But he hadn't shot to kill  
Another one had filled the gun  
A friend dying was the thrill.

The first boy passed his alibis  
The next one spoke the same  
He offered them the pictures  
They had shot for fun and games.

They called in the ex girlfriend  
And she asked why she was there  
They said she was the reason  
For the killing of the pair.

Confronting her new boyfriend  
They accused him of the deaths  
He said for them to prove it  
And taunted them with his mirth.

Seething at how he hated  
That this boy would see no time  
She agreed with how he felt  
But there was no perfect crime.

Reviewing all the known facts  
They talked of phones that synched  
By retrieving the stored data  
They found their killers link.

They brought him to the fortress  
And he would not be let go  
They'd proved that he had done it  
But they wanted him to know.

They offered him the proof  
And began the lengthy tale  
Narrating his duplicity  
And the reasons why it failed.

Leaning down to meet the boy  
Describing the plan so artfully  
He mesmerized the smug youth  
Till he made him breathe, "exactly".

That was it, the day was done  
The boy was tricked so easily  
Our dandy quickly changed his plan  
And chaperoned to D.C.


	4. 1 x 4

**The Chronology**

1 x 4

They scored a magic carpet  
And they took it for a ride  
Unrolling it at home  
They found a dead guy tucked inside.

Complaining of the coffee  
The writer watched his muse  
To say that he was hiding  
Would entail a fifth of booze.

A call came in to save him  
From what other people thought  
He didn't really mind much  
But there's a killer to be caught

Minions at the front door  
He's bragging of his muse  
She says, "Don't ever go there  
If your legs you want to use."

Looking o'er the body  
They both could clearly see  
The dead man had been murdered  
T'was not a robbery.

She asked her trusty sidekicks  
To ID the body quick  
He told her not to bother  
They already knew the vic.

He said his face was plastered  
On buses 'round the town  
To find out whom he was  
They need only look around.

It was the campaign season  
And the prefect was the prize  
Our dandy snuck some pictures  
Of the rug wherein he lies.

They visited the vic's wife  
And found she'd naught to tell  
She said he had to work late  
And he'd told her all was well.

They rode on to their next stop  
Conversing of his story  
She's really smart and savvy  
That she's slutty, he's not sorry.

Arriving at the HQ  
They stopped for Q & A  
She opened up the front door  
And he was glad to lead the way

They asked to see the man  
Who was a friend and proxy  
They asked what he'd been doing  
On night that he was last seen

He said his friend had walked home  
And that he didn't have a care  
A life led in the limelight  
Making enemies was there

He offered them a suspect  
Who wanted tit for tat  
The end of one mans dream  
There's a chance he'd kill for that.

They met up with the trader  
Who schemed for wealth and power  
Confronted with his alibis  
They left wanting a shower.

In his effort to construe  
Her shadow played his hand  
And revealed the stolen pictures  
Leading the rug back to the man.

They detained the sleazy trader  
Just because he was a tool  
Being only a red herring  
He was rich, but not a fool.

He sent them to the runner  
Who was destined not to lose  
The victims infidelity  
Would soon be front page news.

They went to see the Snoop  
And he spoke of sex and trade  
The polling of constituents  
And of webs where plans are laid.

They found their wanton woman  
On the site where flesh was sold  
He called to make arrangements  
And she was pissed he'd been so bold.

She said there were procedures  
He taunted, "I'll find her first!"  
It was lucky when an offering  
Arrived to appease her wrath.

He went home to his family  
And received a summons late  
He called the muse to tell her  
"Guess who has a wanton date!"

His date became a threesome  
It bespoke of more than sex  
They found out it was blackmail  
And the threat was for the pics.

Tracking back the photo's  
And tracking down the cash  
The vic's wife was now running  
And the winner was now last.

A quarter million reasons  
The Snoop felt he was owed  
It came down to the money  
But the vic he never showed.

They traced it to the goodwife  
She had helped him out before  
This time he was unworthy  
But still she gave him more.

Wanting her forgiveness  
Her voice was the last he heard  
All that money missing  
And she never said a word

The proxy had arranged it  
So that he'd be misled  
The wife to make a phone call  
That's how he wound up dead.

They got a full confession  
And the Captain said, "Nice work."  
Praises only for the dandy  
For her chain he had to jerk!

A threat of ants and eyeballs  
Came the writers greatest fear  
Running off to do his job  
Fans were waiting there to hear

His reading was interrupted  
When his muse came into view  
He said it was a pleasure  
She was sure his thoughts were lewd.

"If you wish to bother me,"  
She said. "I thought I'd bother you."  
"Irritating isn't it  
So don't tell me what to do!"

His mother joined the fracas  
And let loose of Nikki Heat  
The muse demanded changes  
But he would not concede defeat!


	5. 1 x 5

**The Chronology**

1 x 5

Impaled upon spears of iron  
Water dripping from her hair  
She wasn't a blue monkey  
But perhaps they put her there.

Awoken before the sun  
Life is given from her knave  
Little does the dandy know  
Right now, it's all she craves.

Excited by a cold case  
She's frozen through and through  
He says the way she's melting  
Ruby slippers are a clue.

The scene bespeaks of two types  
Which, was anybody's bet  
A keeper needs reminding  
A dumper wants to forget.

Searching through missing persons  
A needle in a haystack  
Quantum physics and abduction  
She was taken by Sleestack.

Setting all the jokes aside  
They pondered o'er her story  
Finding little left to say  
They're needing a discovery

A call comes from the dungeon  
'Twas a blow unto the head  
The woman lost for five years  
No one knew that she was dead.

He speed reads the past case file  
And then tells her what he sees  
He gives her all the cliff notes  
While she swallows his coffee.

He explained to her the husband  
Waited more than a day to call  
It hadn't been her first time  
She'd disappeared three times in all.

His reasoning was marriage  
As to why she ran away  
Some love the institution  
But just hate the day to day.

The husband, also murdered  
He had died the year before  
His gold and life were taken  
Outside a general store.

The couple had two children  
Now living with her parents  
The dandy chose the country  
And a trip in her conveyance.

Posing questions of the past  
Parents said that all was fine  
They said the other shamus  
Felt she was a waste of time.

They knew that she was long dead  
They had felt it from the start  
Their daughter loved her children  
And would never stay apart.

They went to find the shamus  
He was now a county man  
He said he didn't fail her  
She was only missing then.

The muse, she speaks of boxes  
And the need to make things fit  
He questions of her timepiece  
But she never speaks of it.

Finding the body's wagon  
They're questioning the porter  
Denying of the killing  
He said that he had found her.

Her room had been abandoned  
She was nothing he could hock  
He worried those that left her  
Would come back to clean his clock.

They asked who paid the locker  
It was always paid in cash  
Once, after the husband died  
But no more forfeits the stash

Home and back to square one  
The dandy eyes his freezer  
Items to retrieve one day  
But all remains forever.

His daughter helps him ponder  
Of two reasons there could be  
"Was I doing the stopping?"  
"Or was something stopping me?"

They discovered that the vic  
Had a boyfriend from drug days  
The partner of her husband  
Told them of the addicts ways.

The boyfriend was in prison  
And looked good for both the crimes  
He spoke of love and leaving  
And of all the other times.

This time she needed saving  
She'd discovered an affair  
Sadly sending her away  
He had not the life to share.

She puts forth to the dandy  
Asking him if he speaks guy  
He says that it's for certain  
That his bro would know the lie.

They find out from the best friend  
The affair had been at work  
Summoned to the tower  
They soon question the fair clerk.

They told her that the lost wife  
Was killed whilst their affair  
She said that it was ended  
Because love had turned to fear

The husband had been asking  
Her questions of the future  
What, he asked, if he removed  
His wife out of the picture.

So, when his wife went missing  
She had ended the affair  
Work became unbearable  
And she transferred out of there.

They go home for the evening  
But the muse she never sleeps  
She goes to see the dandy  
While he's playing with his peep.

Victory for the maiden  
The dandy decries defeat  
A buzzer to belay more  
There's a visitor to greet.

She is taken quite aback  
By the onslaught at his door  
All shiny bells and whistles  
And a face to be abhorred.

She's awed by his residence  
As he takes her to his lair  
She pleas for help with answers  
There's no letting it end there.

They talked about a mother  
Who would never leave her kids  
They came to the conclusion  
She had never left her digs.

How he had moved her body  
They couldn't grasp the answer  
They'd have to take a field trip  
To solve this final puzzle.

Back at the old apartment  
She's requesting a divorce  
Pretending to be married  
They both say its par for course.

Reenacting the murder  
She's killed by a pot or pan  
He hides her in the bathtub  
Calls his friend to lend a hand.

Tracking the freezers movements  
Someone else was in the mix  
The father of the daughter  
Sets the husband up to fix.

Forgiveness exchanged for truth  
The son-in–law had killed her  
Her father speaks of justice  
And asks to see a lawyer.

The muse was moved to proffer  
To the dandy of her past  
She spoke about her mother  
And the time she saw her last.

Her mother had been murdered  
And the killer never caught  
Answers neatly boxed away  
Meant her death had been for naught.

The watch upon her left wrist  
Was the father she had saved  
And the mother she had lost  
Was the ring her father gave.

He says until the morrow  
But she just says goodnight  
He says goodnight is boring  
Something hopeful he would write.

In reliving of her past  
Remembering made her sad  
Alone in her apartment  
She called out to her dad

The dandy went to venture  
Where others feared to tread  
He swears he'll keep the secret  
'Cause if she knew, she'd have his head!


End file.
